


Return To Me

by bellap74



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: F/M, Pegging, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellap74/pseuds/bellap74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria knows what she's doing but for David it's all a lot more complicated.<br/>Written for kink Bingo 2011, prompt - pegging/strap-ons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To Me

The first time she pushes into him he opens his mouth to say words, he doesn't know what but something, something that makes this OK, that balances things and stops him from feeling overwhelmed, under pressure and taken. What he manages is her name in three broken syllables, each groaned a breath apart and heavy on his tongue. She grips his shoulder and presses her mouth against his ear, tells him that she can't feel his heat but his need is obvious and that must be what makes Charlie return each time, the sweetness of David so openly wanton on the bed.

“Yep,” she says lightly and it's the tone of someone performing an interesting task not someone fucking. “I get it now, that's why he keeps coming back.”

 _Kept_ coming back, David thinks, kept turning up despite everything, despite her – though not for weeks now. It's been a month at least but even so this isn't really what brought Charlie through the door over and over again; this is nothing like it. There's near silence for a start and none of the battling language or tussling contact, the two of them aren't a threat and a temptation to each other, this is easy.

“I – this is different,” David says quietly, eyes squeezed shut and the ache moving to his chest. “This isn't about him.”

“Oh but it is,” she snorts and there's humour there, she's enjoying this somehow and isn't –. David lets his head drop and his brow loosen, she isn't doing what he'd thought at all. She isn't punishing him or playing with him, she's trying to understand.

“Vicky?”

“Come on, enjoy it. This is what he gives you isn't it?” She pulls back and thrusts into him again and then again, hands moving to grip his waist and now it feels a little mocking even if she doesn't intend it to.

 

David tries to move forward, to turn away, his hand goes back to push her free of him but the rubber is warmer now and he can't deny that the stretch feels good. His gut is tight from uncertainty and tension and the cursed thing is, he _wants_ this – not with Victoria and not with some purple approximation of Charlie's cock but he wants to be fucked and to forget that he's lonely. Something else nags at his mind though and the gentleman inside has to surface, “You're not getting anything out of this though are you?”

“Don't be so sure about that,” Vicky promises and grips him harder as she slaps against him again, a little harder now and a little faster. David swallows slowly and lets himself feel, imagines without guilt that the hold on his hips is rougher and that Charlie's words are rolling down over his back. He can't hear them with the constricted emotion he's used to but he knows what they would be.

“I'm a cunt,” he groans and bucks as Vicky responds firmly, “I'm a cock-teasing, fucking cunt and...”

“You're the man he loves,” Vicky says gently, stilling her movements.

“...Yes.”

“And when I tell him I've done this-”

“What? You _can't_ \- I – he'll -.”

“Come running,” Vicky says, her hand moving a familiar path worn by another and gripping David's cock, stroking him firm and fast. “He'll be here and he'll want all of this back,” she promises, “he'll reclaim you David and I won't let him mess things up again.”

 

Her fingers are softer and her hand smaller but her touch is all he needs; she works in a bucking motion now, not to fuck him but to leave him filled whilst she works herself off against that damn purple toy. But it's not a joke and David gets it now; Vicky's always been a fixer and that's all she wants – that and an orgasm clearly. She's aggressive in her actions and words as she brings them both to climax and somehow he isn't surprised, listens to her cursing Charlie's idiocy and imagines his return as he comes over her delicate fingers. It's pleasure, it's relief and it's hope against everything that Victoria has Charlie pegged too.


End file.
